Secret Love
by FrozenCrimsonCroissant
Summary: Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours. (For better effect please listen to the song Secret Love Song on repeat until you finish . )


_**SECRET LOVE**_

 _Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours. (For better effect please listen to the song Secret Love Song on repeat until you finish ^.^)_

 **Hey lo! I had this song fanfic in mind and I wanted to write it. After all this song kept repeating in my mind after all. I hope you enjoy. And there is still extra so please don't exit after the PoV of the girl.**

 **For better effect please listen to the song "Secret Love Song" by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo as you read. Repeat it until you finish reading ^.^ And I will update Her Stubborn Highness soon.**

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **When you hold me in the street**_

 _ **And you kiss me on the dance floor**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

The curtains opened as I sang the first notes full of feeling. I looked at my partner who was hidden behind the dark curtains. He was awaiting his turn to sing his part after all.

I stepped forward, letting the light of the stage wrap me. I started with the verse.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **We keep behind closed doors**_

 _ **Every time I see you, I die a little more**_

 _ **Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls**_

 _ **It'll never be enough**_

 _ **It's obvious you're meant for me**_

 _ **Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly**_

 _ **Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep**_

 _ **But I'll never show it on my face**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

I made actions as if reaching someone somewhere. I portrayed an emotion of someone desperate, someone sad. I felt the song to its maximum.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **But we know this, we got a love that is homeless**_

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?**_

 _ **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

This time I sang the chorus while facing his direction. This song fit us after all. I was with another but I love him also. He loved me first but it was too late when he told me. Now we engage in this secret love.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **When you're with him, do you call his name**_

 _ **Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?**_

 _ **Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?**_

 _ **Or would you play it safe and stay?**_

 _ **Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

I looked at him as he sang his part, walking to the spotlight. He was looking straight at me. His emotions showing through his eyes. We practiced a lot for this performance but we never showed such depth in emotion. Maybe this was his declaration of his feelings to me. That they were never gone. I loved him too but I belonged to another that I am afraid of hurting.

He was close to me now. His hand touching my face.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?**_

 _ **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

I held his hand since he let go on the pre-chorus. Then from there I moved to caress his cheek where he held it steady with his hand.

As we entered the bridge, we parted and walked to opposite sides.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby**_

 _ **I don't wanna hide us away**_

 _ **Tell the world about the love we're making**_

 _ **I'm living for that day**_

 _ **Someday**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

I sang the bridge with such fervor since it held my most emotion in this relationship.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **Why can't I hold you in the street?**_

 _ **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_

 _ **I wish that we could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

We walked towards the center again as I made an action of pointing to him as I reached the high note.

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

 _ **Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?**_

 _ **Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **Why can't I say that I'm in love?**_

 _ **I wanna shout it from the rooftops**_

 _ **I wish that it could be like that**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that?**_

 _ **Wish we could be like that**_

 _ **~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~**_

I shed a tear as we entered the mellow part then he caressed my cheeks as he brought our foreheads together and we ended the song with that last position with the light turning off and the curtains closing.

He let go of me not before whispering words that were sure to keep me from leaving him. He knew he had to let go first before anybody could see us.

We walked to the dressing room at the back of the stage where we were met by our friends. They congratulated us and we were separated from each other. My boyfriend came up to me but he was acting strange. What was I to expect? He was the best friend after all and I am the girlfriend.

My boyfriend told me that I could go home ahead of him and I told him off by saying that he should finish his business instead of taking me home, that way he can attend to it quickly. I brushed off his peculiar attitude thinking he was just tired and went home.

I wanted to at least have a talk with him for the last time. But I guessed I shouldn't after all because I had a boyfriend which was his best friend and we are engaged in this secret love.

And lastly, we just sang it in front of many witnesses. He is Natsume Hyuuga best friend to Ruka Nogi who is my boyfriend. I am Mikan Sakura and this is our secret love song.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra...

.

.

.

.

.

A blonde boy faced a raven in the school courtyard. His fists clenched at his sides as he confronted the raven. The raven nodded at whatever question he was asked. The blonde was about to raise his fist against the raven but he stopped midway, instead he tapped the raven's shoulder and whispered to his ear something that made the raven stiffen with surprise.

"Take care of her, will ya? I am willing to give her to you as long as she is happy."

The blonde left the raven and he drove off as he reached his car. He arrived at a quiant apartment and rang the doorbell.

A brunette answered the door and she raised a brow to blonde's current disposition. The blonde said something and the brunette agreed, getting back inside and coming back out just after awhile.

They entered the blonde's car and drove to a nearby park.

They walked in silence until it was broken by the blonde's sudden question.

"Mikan, do love me?"

The brunette affirmed her answer though stunned as to why the blonde asked such a question.

"But not as much as you love Natsume, right?"

The brunette was taken aback. She was about to lie when the blonde told her that she was a bad liar.

She nodded yes. She loved the mentioned man.

The blonde gave off a strained chuckle.

"I knew it. I was the one who knew you two very much after all."

The brunette held her head down in guilt.

"You don't have to worry. We were together for ten months but three months ago, you and Natsume started acting different towards each other. I knew then that Natsume could have confessed already. After awhile you returned back to normal but I knew something was wrong. I did not expect my assumptions to be right after I saw your performance."

It was quiet for awhile when the blonde spoke again.

"I will be leaving for Europe in a week. By then I will help you two to be together. I will be back after two years and I hope to have moved on from you by then. And I pray that this sacrifice of mine won't be for naught."

With that, the blonde left the brunette with a smile. She sat there unmoving. Just watching the kids playing in the park. A single tear grazed her cheek.

~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~•••~

It was a wrong love, it was a secret from the world. Yet why were they given this chance. A chance to tell the world of the love they made just because of an expressed secret love song.

 **END**


End file.
